Another story in Chicago
by TacoGameStrong
Summary: I do not own the factions or Chicago. All characters are based off of a forum roleplay. I give credit to Cadet Eren Jaeger, Gavino28, and TheyCallmeBacon. Please PM me if you have ideas for other characters :3
1. Chapter 1 - Before Her

Gabe POV

Now, I know this seems like Tris and Four's story, but this is something completely different. If you've ever met Deniah, I'll have you know that she is beyond Tris. Let's start shall we?

The morning sun rises on the horizon as I wake up to this stupid alarm clock. Today new initiates are coming, so I'll have to prepare. I get up sluggishly and get dressed. Once I finish brushing my teeth, I head out the door to the pit, where several new initiates were waiting for their trainers. Two of the initiates were arguing about something, twisting and turning to try to get a hold of each other. Girls. I think any boy knows how they really are. Most of them. I descend into the pit, twirling a knife around my finger. "I'm looking for a few initiates who want to come try climbing the building with the big hole in it. Person with the least wound by the time you get to the top wins. Who's coming?" I called to the crowd. several pushed past me trying to get there first. One of them caught my eye. A boy from Amity was leaning against the wall, not following the rest. I believe his name was something like, uh, Michael Fallow, I believe. I walked over to him and looked in straight in the eyes. "Look, I think you'll need the popularity around here, so you should get going with them." I said with a bit of force in my voice. he got up and started slumping to the door. I didn't quite take this well. "Hey, actually, later I'll take you, just us, ok?" He nodded with a hint of a glare in his eyes.

That night

I stood on the roof breathing in the cool night air, dark chilly breezes sweeping around my feet. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Michael came with his bow slung over his shoulder. "Honestly, I thought you got scared and hid under a bed of something." I said, glaring at him. I checked the zip line behind me once more, then held a knife out to Michael. "You'll need this for where we're going." I said with a smirk as he snatched the knife from my hand. I gestured to the zip line and the sling. "Ladies first." He carefully strapped himself in and began sliding down. "First lesson, how to survive and ambush and hide. Have fun!" I called after him as I sliced the zip line. "YOU"VE GOT TO BE SH*TTING ME-" Michael screamed in anger and panic as he began free falling. he grabbed the remaining rope quickly and swung into a nearby building. He looked down at his rope-burned hands. I attached a grappling hook to a pole and swung down after him and somersaulted in easily. "I assume you're a Dauntless leader or something?" He forced, grimacing in pain. I smiled at this. "No, but one day, I'm going to lead this faction. I'll make it even better." I said looking off into the distance at where the dauntless headquarters should have been. "One day."


	2. Chapter 2 - His Breath

Deniah POV

Being new to this faction, I was scared. Until Gabe. Until he came and changed my life completely. I left my brother in Amity. My old boyfriend went missing. My father was murdered for being Divergent. It's hard to be me.

The next day

I wake up early, trying to get some practice in before training starts for the day. "Hm. Are the others awake?" I ask quietly to myself. I pick up a knife and start throwing. Then a boy comes around the corner, his left shoulder bleeding from a large cut. He stops mid-laugh, his face frozen in the middle of a good chuckle. "Well, you must be another new initiate, yes?" He asks me. I turn to face him. "Is it not obvious? How'd that happen, eh? Tried to kill a rabbit or kiss a cat?" I say gesturing to his shoulder. He looks up at me. "No, tried a new fighting style for close combat while falling. Had a knife with me and I hit the ground and in the knife went. So don't try that… ever." He says with another small wince. "Take these. They'll help." I throw him a bottle of painkillers. "I'm Deniah Jollen. You?" On my way to sit down next to him, I grab some water and pass it to him. He pops a pill in his mouth and takes a sip of water. "Going free running in Erudite. Coming?" he says getting up. I head out the door, calling over my shoulder. "Sure, but I'm not sure you can keep up!" He sprints our after me, yelling, "NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME!" I look over my shoulder to see him pounding after me. "Alright, maybe you can keep up, but I wasn't even running." I sprint off the edge on to another building with ease. "And just asking, you single?!" I called. He jumps off the roofs into a long alleyway. "Now what would bring this question up while we're free running?" I stumbled a little, and he used this to jump up to a higher roof and get ahead. I blushed furiously, attempting to hide it. "I-I mean- um- never mind!" I say quickly. He stops, and the motion brings me to a halt too. He comes down and looks at me, slowly coming closer until our noses are a foot away. "I assume as you asked me, you care for me as I do." He says with a smile that seemed to burn at my heart. "Wh-what? What d-do you mean?" I say, my words falling out in a rush. "In the time we've been running, I've grown fond of you. Anyway, you should be getting to training now. Catch you later!" He replies. He takes to the roofs and hops his way back to headquarters. My neck tingled from where his breath touched me. My heart pounded hard as I watched him until he was simply a small figure in the distance. I figured he was right, I should probably get to training now, so I ran after him.


	3. Chapter 3 - Never Apart

Deniah POV

DAY 1 OF TRAINING

I'm up and early, as usual. I head to the training room quick as possible, hoping to see Gabe. Lucky me, I do see him! He walks to me with a bright smile on his face, mirroring mine. "Hey, I'll see you after training today, ok? Bye- huh?" I say to him. My words stop short when I see a new trainer added to the list of trainers, with only one name under it. Deniah Jollen. I didn't know they transferred me, so I looked at who my new trainer was.

[Trainer- _Four Eaton -Eric -Gabe Fenice_ ]

[ - _Lilanie Lee -Josh Stevenson -Deniah Jollen_ ]

[ _-Michael Fallow -Khira Lowens -_ ]

[ - _Mindy Forla -Jason Peaks -_ ]

"Gabe?!" I said aloud with surprise. Suddenly, Gabe seems to appear right behind me. "Actually, you're going to see me all day. Four allowed me to take over your training. Now, since your 15 minutes late, 15 laps around the training area, starting... now!" he set his watch to time me and I started off running. I passed several other people, and watched them practice, my heart pounding a little harder at every knife hitting a board, or missing and clinking on the ground, and the foot steps around me of other initiates. After I finished, I came back to Gabe, barely breaking a sweat. While I ran, a thought occurred to me. "What made Four let you train me?" I asked Gabe. He turned to face me with a bottle of water in his hand, which he held out to me, and I took and drank from while he explained. "Well, I told him you had great potential, and also I like you," he said simply. I nearly choked on my water, but swallowed and said, "lets save that for later, ok?" He nodded, and went on to explain today's training. "First, we have hand-to-hand combat, then the gun range. Clear?" I simply nodded and took long strides to the platform. "Come on, unless you're scared," Gabe said, in a ready stance like mine. I giggled and said, "why would I be scared?" I jabbed him in the stomach and ran my elbow into his jaw, but this caught me off balance and this he noticed. He leaped and swiftly kicked my face then pull my arm behind my back, wrenching me into a detaining position. "That the best you got?" He asked with a playful smile. I returned the smile and then turned inwards, pulling free, then crouched and swept his feet out from under him. I went for the stomach again, then realized my mistake a second too late. He grabbed my arm and twisted it until it popped and my arm had been dislocated. I cried out a little and he let go. I walked over to the wall and as I leaned against the wall to pop it back in he said, "Shall we go to the gun range now?" It finally popped in and said, "Well, yeah."


End file.
